This invention relates to a dental procedure for correcting malocclusions involving the use of adjustable dental crowns.
Malocclusion development is often detected in children by observation of deep overbite and bear on primary maxillary cuspids and premolars. Subsequent observations of lateral tongue splinting and lack of proper growth indicate further developing malocclusion characterized as a loss of vertical dimension. Such vertical loss if not corrected early may result in several problems during later life including improper muscle development, myofascial pain and tempero mandibular joint symptoms. The latter symptoms may result from short crown length of the permanent lower bicuspids and first molars, allowing the second molars to erupt higher than the first molars.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of correcting early loss of vertical dimension because of malocclusion which leads to the dental problems aforementioned.
A further object in accordance with the preceding object is to provide readily available and inexpensive means for effective correction of the vertical loss type of malocclusion aforementioned.